La sombra del sol
by Pau Nyan Orange
Summary: Nacen dos pequeños, pero uno de ellos tiene un nombre y una Cutie Mark que conmociona a muchos


Hermosos dias

Despues de la llegada de los gemelos, las cosas y el trabajo en la casa se multiplicaron

-Red cambiale el pañal a Firelight que estoy bañando a Sunny! –Grito Orange desde el baño

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hazlo que estoy ocupada!

-Ok ok

Sumandole al echo de que Blue returno a Canterlot junto con Black, Blaze y Alice

Strawberry siguió trabajando después de clases con los Apples ya que le parecía bastante divertido, siempre llevaba algunas manzanas a casa como recompensa de Applejack por su gran trabajo

-Papi mami! Volvi del traba…. –La casa estaba dada vueltas, no litelarmente si no que había un gran desastre, la explicación estuvo delante de Straw, al percatarse de que Red se había quedado solo con los gemelos

-Esos arranques de magia de los bebes… son completamente siertos –Dijo red mientras tenia a los gemelos en brazos

-¿Dónde esta mama? –Dijo Straw colocando las manzanas en el suelo

-Orange fue a comprar algunas cosas hace como 2 horas, no se por que aun no ha vuelto-Dijo Red casi susurrando para no despertar a los gemelos

-Oh bueno, deberías dejar a mis hermanitos en la cuna antes que vuelvan a despertar

-Si tienes razón

Algunos dias eran de pasarse limpiando la casa, en ocaciones recibían la visita de los familiares que los ayudaban y en ocaciones Orange sacaba a los bebes a pasear para darle un respiro a Red, durante ese tiempo, decidieron que Red volviera a su apariencia normal, ya que los niños solian ser muy crueles, termino de combenserlo Straw y lo hizo

La cosas siguieron asi durante algunos años hasta que los mellizos tuvieron alrededor de 3 años, es cuando empezaron a valerse por si solos (bueno casi todo el tiempo….)

-Papi –Dijo Firelight entrando en la habitación

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Red que estaba viendo la tele

-Quiero ir al baño

Bueno los años siguieron tranquilamente, no había mayores problemas en Ponyville y en equestria, a los pocos años Sunny y Fire empezaron a ir a la escuela, el primer dia de clases volvieron ambos con una gran sonrisa a casa

-¡Hermana!, Hermana! –Gritaba Sunny desde el otro lado del patio

-¿Pasa algo? –Dijo Straw que estaba descansando sobre el pasto

-Mira conseguimos nuestras cutie marks! Y el primer dia de clases! –Dijo con total emoción Sunny

-Asombroso! Y cuales son sus talentos?

-Bueno empezare del principio, -empezo a relatar Sunny

Temprano ese dia, Straw se comprometió a llevarlos a la escuela, ya que Orange había sido mandada por la princesa Celestia a una misión y Red había ido a visitar a Rino ya que habían quedado de ir a pasar el rato

-Vamonos! –Dijo Straw mientras se dirigía por el sendero a la escuela

Se fue corriendo con ambos niños mientras les daba indicaciones

-Bien, yo ire con ustedes ahora, de regreso vuelvan solos haber si pueden, si se llegan a perder pregunten en la calle ¿Bien?

-Si hermana –Respondieron ambos siguiéndole la carrera

-Cuidado al cruzar las calles y sobretodo recuenden que…

Todo hiba normal hasta que Straw choco con un desconocido en la calle

-Lo siento señorita –Le ayudo a levantarse del suelo - Tendre mas cuidado a la próxima

El pony desconocido se fue corriendo perdiendoce de la vista de Straw

-¿Hermana? –Dijo Sunny mientras la veía - ¿Se te daño el cerebro?

-No, no no, estoy bien, sigamos –Dijo Straw poniendoce en marcha

Ya en la escuela, empezaron las clases, algo aburrido pero al primer recreo empezaron a molestar a Fire

-Pe-pe-pe-pero…-Dijo algo nervioso

-No, pero nada!, Danos tu colacion! –Dijo un potro algo mas grande que Fire

-HEY, dejen a mi hermano en paz! –Dijo Sunny

-Callate, pequeña molestia! –Dijo uno de ellos empujándola

Fire estaba pasmado y no se podía mover por el miedo, pero al mismo tiempo que su hermana con un movimiento rápido acabaron con ellos

-Que acaba de pasar –Dijo Sunny confundida

-No lo se-Respondio Fire en voz baja al ver que todos lo estaban observando

Cuando miraron a aquellos niños tenían quemanduras en las patas, y los niños de la escuela señalaban a los dos

-Que? –Miro a su hermano y para sorpresa tenia su cutie mark –Hermano tienes tu cutie mark!

-No solo yo mi-mira! –Dijo señalándola

Una cutie mark había aparecido, pero algo curioso paso, los niños temian a esa cutie mark por alguna razón

-¿Qué les pasa? –Dijo Sunny confusa

Todos parecían asustados, incluso los niños en el suelo corrieron

-Que raritos –Dijo Sunny dándose la vuelta –Ven Fir vamos a clases que ya casi comienzan

Durante todas las clases nadie les hablo, a excepción de la maestra la cual no se había percatado de la situacion

-Y asi fue como llegamos a este punto –Dijo Sunny acabando su relato

-Que buena historia Sunny, pero no sabes que significa tu cutie mark?

-Nop

-Bueno, pronto lo sabremos

El extraño de esa mañana había escuchado todo el relato, se fue volando en dirección a Cantelot


End file.
